


Ballet de quatre mains

by malurette



Category: Candélabres
Genre: M/M, One Shot, PWP
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Deux garçons, une pièce tiède où il fait bon s'isoler, et un désir éclos. (Maxime et David, dans la buanderie, avant que Paul ne débarque et gâche tout.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Un ballet de quatre mains  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Candélabres  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Maxime x David  
>  **Genre :** PWP  
>  **Gradation :** R / M  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d'Algésiras, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Continuité :** la fin du tome 3 dans la buanderie  
>  **Prompt :** achevé pour le little-big-bang-of-our-own lancé par Benebu (1er mai-31 août '10)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 303

La machine à laver, contre laquelle David s'appuie, s'emballe. De derrière lui, deux bras l'enlacent. Maxime le prend par la taille, le serre fort. Une main remonte sous sa chemise, l'autre descend…  
Elle s'insinue dans l'espace étroit du jean, rampe sous le boxer. Sa jumelle grimpe très haut, sur la poitrine. Main du haut atteint le triangle où les poils châtains bouclent. Main du bas en trouve un autre mais ne s'y arrête pas. Main du haut gratte. Main du bas marque un instant d'hésitation, rencontrant une sensation inconnue.

« Quoi ?  
\- Rien. »

Main du bas reprend son mouvement. Ça n'a rien de si différent, en fait. Ça marche pour ainsi dire pareil ;

« C'est la première fois que je rencontre une « manche courte » en fait, souffle Maxime dans le cou de David.  
\- Moi qui espérais que c'était la première fois que tu faisais ça contre une machine à laver… » plaisante David.  
Mais cette buanderie en vu d'autres, bien sûr.

Main du haut suit la ligne sombre, le long du torse, où le duvet forcit et ombre la courbe du ventre. Main du bas sait ce qu'elle fait. Main au milieu maintenant, suit sa ligne et contourne le nombril. Elle ne descendra pas plus bas, pour l'instant la main de David l'attrape par le poignet. Les doigts se caressent, s'entremêlent.  
Une seule des quatre mains ne participera pas au jeu, crispée au bord du lave-linge qui tourne, tourne.

Quand leurs mains se relâchent, un fil blanc les relie un instant, ténu, luisant entre le rose et le brun.  
Les ballets les plus intéressants ont souvent lieu en coulisse… ils ont encore un peu de temps avant le début des répètes, avant la fin du programme de lavage, encore un peu de temps, juste assez pour s'offrir quelques uns de ces instants qui comptent pour une éternité…


End file.
